


october

by bluelarrymuffin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelarrymuffin/pseuds/bluelarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry were supposed to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	october

october

the date was october third.   
louis and harry were fast asleep, louis' three month pregnant belly slightly bulging out. louis' face was resting on harry's chest, his body moving up and down with harry's breathing movement. louis felt sick—his morning sickness waking him up every morning at 7:00 on the dot. this morning was different. it was 7:30, and louis still hadn't gone to throw up. harry's eyes fluttered open, him blinking and looking at the clock. "lou?" he mumbled. louis let out an inhuman sound and groaned. "what is it, haz? 'm tired." "have you gone to throw up yet?" louis opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 7:36. "n-no.." louis climbed off of harry and sat up. "im sure bug is just being good today, isn't that right, bug?" harry placed a kiss on louis' little bump, causing louis to blush. "hungry," louis said. harry chuckled, and got up to make his husband and his baby some breakfast.   
***  
after louis was done eating his breakfast, he took a nap. he was super tired today, and hormonal. harry noticed something different about louis today. he was... off. the glow that he usually had was no longer there, and the smile on his face had slowly faded away. this continued for four days; louis not throwing up, him constantly sleeping, and him not being himself. harry was worried. he knew something was wrong but no matter how much he begged louis to tell him, he wouldn't budge.   
***  
the date was october ninth. louis woke up in the middle of the night, a sharp pain in his lower stomach. "harry," louis shook harry's arm, waking him up. tears streamed down louis' face. "lou? loubear what's wrong?" harry sat up, wrapping his arms around louis only for him to push him away. "there's something wrong with bug," he sobbed. harry blinked. his mind went blank. he didn't know what to do. louis placed his hand on his stomach and cried. "it hurts!" "what hurts, baby? tell me what hurts," harry reached over and turned on the bedside light. he looked over at louis and gasped. blood. blood all over their white sheets and louis' boxers. louis felt faint. his baby. their baby. "we have to get you to the hospital, boo-" "don't call me that right now, harry! something's wrong with our baby and it's all my fault!" harry gave louis a confused look. "louis this isn't your fault. bug's going to be fine if you hurry up and let me take you to the hospital. okay?" louis nodded, reaching out for harry. harry grabbed him, not caring that blood was getting all over his clothes.   
***  
october ninth. october ninth was the day harry and louis lost their baby. as soon as they got to the hospital they knew it was over. the doctor told them that miscarriage is common in male pregnancies, but louis knew that wasn't the reason his baby was gone. he knew it was because of those anti-depressants he had been taking. it was his fault. harry insisted it wasn't; that it could have happened to anyone, but louis didn't listen. louis stayed in the room all day, staring at his sonogram pictures. harry always came in to check on him, make sure he was alright, but as soon as louis tried cutting himself, and swallowing pills, he knew that he wasn't fine. "i love you so much, louis," harry would tell him every day—because it was true. he did love him, baby or no baby. louis would just nod, because he knew harry loved him, but he didn't love himself, and that was the problem.   
***  
october fifteenth is the day harry decided to go get louis a little surprise from the mall. before he left, louis gave him a kiss. it was messy, louis crying and telling harry that he loved him more than anything in this world. harry told him that he loved him too, but he was confused. it was out of nowhere that louis had said the things he said, but harry didn't question it. he went to the mall and got louis' wedding ring engraved with the words, 'always and forever'. "louis!" he called when he opened the front door. no reply. "louis?" harry put his things down and headed upstairs. he heard the bath running, so he figured louis was taking a bath. that was until he found the empty bottle of pills on their bedside table. harry quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom door. he tried to open it but it was locked. "louis? louis, baby, please let me in," harry sobbed. no reply. harry rammed into the door three times before it busted open. what he saw made him cry even more. a note rested on the sink that read, "always and forever, yours sincerely, louis."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF I MADE YOU SAD ILY


End file.
